Another Jily Halloween
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: Halloween James and Lily's seventh year, just a short and sweet fic about how things were changing between them! See Lily actually agree to be James's girlfriend!


"So Lily," James Potter asked while we were walking around the school doing our head duties, "what would you think about coming to a Halloween party in Hogsmeade?" Halloween was two weeks from now, on a Wednesday night.

"Would we be leaving the school legally or sneaking out?" I asked in response.

"Well, I'm trying to convince Professor McGonagall that even though it's not the weekend, everyone of age should be allowed to go if they please because we should be responsible enough to know when to call it quits."

"She's not buying that, is she?" James shrugged.

"Well, you know Minnie. I think she might be starting to come around... But who knows. It's just, in this time of war, I can't see why we can't get out and have fun!"

"James, there's enough fun in the school walls. You and Black are popular enough... Why don't you hold your own party in the castle? That way you won't be breaking any major rules..." I suggested.

"Actually Lily... That's a great idea!" James said, taking my head and jumping up and down. "Oh, I know just the room, Minnie _has_ to let us do this..."

"Let me know when you get it approved," I replied as we approached the portrait hole. James said the password and the Fat Lady swung out of the way. I stepped through the hole after James motioned me through, and then he followed suit.

"Does that mean you'll go as my date Lil?" James asked.

"Maybe." I replied, before waving goodnight to the rest of our friends and him before pounding up the stairs.

* * *

"EVANS! Guess what?" Sirius yelled as I sat down to eat breakfast on the following Tuesday.

"What Black?" I asked, yawning. It was way too early for the screaming...

"James's Halloween party got approved," Sirius said with a satisfied smirk.

"Mate! I wanted to tell her!" James said, sitting down across from me and next to Sirius. He playfully smacked Sirius's arm, before Remus coughed, stopping them from wrestling at the table.

"Congratulations boys. Are you knee deep in planning?" Marlene asked as I served myself some tea and eggs and toast and sausages.

"Planning?" Sirius questioned.

"What's that?" added James. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Peter is in charge of decorations, I'm in charge of making sure we don't majorly break any rules, Sirius is in charge of advertising, and James is in charge of food and games," Remus explained.

"There's going to be a couple's costume contest," James said, looking up at me, his hazel eyes meeting my own. It was like he was searching for the answer.

"And why does this interest me? I'm not in a relationship, and Mar and I aren't going to wear matching costumes this year. I'm not a fan of the sexy kitten look." I stabbed a bite of egg and shoveled it into my mouth.

"I thought you said you'd go with me," James replied, looking slightly hurt.

"James, last year you wore my _bra_ as a costume," I retorted. "You were me for Halloween. What would we even couple as?"

"There are plenty of options for a boy and girl friend couple costume," James pointed out.

"Prongs, you used too many words for that to make any sense," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Why don't we be Dorothy and the Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_?" James suggested.

"You would make a cute Dorothy, Lily..." Marlene said. "Isn't that one of your favorite movies?"

"Yes... But it's a muggle movie. How the bloody hell do you know about it, James?"

"I've got Muggle friends. I've spent time at their houses," he said, blushing.

"Speaking of Muggles, Lil, I need your help with the Muggle Studies assignment we got yesterday," Sirius said, ending the conversation on Halloween.

* * *

Later that day, James came up to me. I had been sitting working on homework in the common room, when he flopped down into the seat next to me.

"Hey Lil... Would you go with me to the Halloween party? It'd be a real treat..."

"If I can be Dorothy, then sure. I think you'd be better if Wizard of Oz could grant you a brain," I teased.

"Hey! Who do you always turn to for Transfiguration help?"

"And who do you ask for Charms help?" James laughed, grinning broadly.

You win, Evans."

* * *

On October 31, I found myself sliding into the blue and white checked dress of my dreams. I'd sent a letter to my mum, asking for some help putting together a costume, and she'd delivered. I fixed my socks with the lace on top, before sliding into the heels I had James turn a ruby red colour. All that was left to do was my hair, in the two neat braids fastened with perfect blue bows.

"Mar, are you done in the bathroom? I need your help with my hair!" I called.

"Give me a mo!" Marlene replied, and I stood and walked over to the makeshift makeup counter the girls in my year had made. I fiddled with a bottle, using the foundation to try and cover up some of my many freckles. Although Dorothy had fairly brown hair, James told me that he would not let me change my hair colour. Instead, I was the redhead version of Dorothy.

"Alright, Lil, let me see..." Marlene said, walking over to me. I sighed, taking in her costume. It was pretty much just a black leotard that she had paired with black fishnet stockings, a tail, and cat ears. She'd used eyeliner to draw on whiskers and had attempted to do a cat-esque makeup. I just shook my head.

"You want Sirius to come at you, don't you?" I asked her. Marlene blushed as she plaited my hair.

"No... Maybe? We had that fling last year, and I just... He's a flirt, Lil. I know that, and I know getting involved with him might not be the best idea but... I want to make him have to pick. I want him to pick me." Marlene sighed as she tied off the first braid, using her wand to get the bow perfect.

"Well, I've never seen him look at another girl like he does at you Mar. You two seem to have chemistry like no other almost couple..."

"Except you and James," Marlene finished for me. I bit my lip, watching her in the mirror.

"Maybe..." I whispered. Marlene shook her head.

"C'mon toots. We have a party to be attending." With that, we headed downstairs. The four boys met us in the common room, and two of the four were drooling over Marlene. Sirius, in his werewolf costume (or at least that's what it looked like) couldn't take his eyes off her, and Peter looked noticeably flushed in his superhero costume. Remus was dressed like a dog, and James... James looked just like the scarecrow, and he seemed to only have eyes for... me?

"Great costume, Mar," Sirius muttered. "C'mon, though, girls. As the hosts, we need to get to the venue." Marlene rolled her eyes, but lead the way out of the common room despite her five-inch heels. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were close on her heels, but James waited for me.

"You look great Lily. The blue bows really compliment your hair," he said quietly as we walked.

"You do too, James. I... Your costume is amazing, really. Like, it's super good." I stammered, and we slowed down, getting a little behind the rest of the group.

"Lil, I... Thank you for finally saying yes." James looked at the ground as we walked, and I noticed how easy it would be to just reach out and take his hand...

"I guess you've finally worn me down," I replied. I caught a glance of a smirk playing across his face... "James, I think I might actually like you," I admitted. James looked up at me, everything about his appearance showing how shocked he was.

"What?" he finally sputtered, looking confused. "I thought... I thought we were barely friends, that you didn't really like me," he said.

"You've grown up a lot the past couple years," I whispered. "When you stopped asking me out every five minutes, and we actually got to know each other..."

"There you two are!" Sirius said suddenly, interrupting whatever had been going on between us. Although neither of us had noticed, we'd reached the place where the party was going to be.

"C'mon you two, we can't set up by ourselves!" Marlene called. I could feel James's eyes still on me, but I ignored him and instead got to work.

* * *

"And the winner of the couple's costume contest as voted by those attending is... James Potter and Lily Evans as characters from _The Wizard of Oz!_ Congrats!" remus read. I looked at James standing up on the makeshift stage shocked. We'd won! I hurried up next to him to get the small prize, but when I got up there, James took the microphone from Remus.

"As many of you might know, I've had a crush on Lily for many, many years. Lil... I was wondering... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking at me. I froze. While James was different now... Was I ready? I searched the crowd for Mar... When I found her, she was nodding at me. I swallowed and turned back to James.

"Yes," I whispered.

~THE END~

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another shortish story of Halloween for James and Lily... Hope you all enjoy! This was just a simple little distraction piece for me, nothing heavy or hard to read... Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Thanks, Beth**


End file.
